


"Today friends become family"

by SuckerForRiren (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Levi is older by 4 years, M/M, Omega Eren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), eren is like the best thing in the whole universe and Levi knows it, flashbacks to childhood, i wrote this insread of sleeping, lots of angst in the later chapters, this should make people cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SuckerForRiren
Summary: Levi a seven year old Alpha and his best friend Eren who only recently got four, walks down the aisle while scattering those rose petals. Eren counting his steps loudly and trying to match his pace with Levis, just like they had practiced, wearing a cute baby pout out of concentration, which Levi finds way to adorable......."Today there will be no dearly beloved, no betrothed, and no ancient rhyme of the married. Today there are no dead languages to solemnize vows that are very much alive and will remain so for a lifetime. Today promises become permanent and friends become family...."





	1. "I can't wait to start class!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m busy with university right now, and I haven't posted anything in a long while, but I am hooked up on this idea, and I really wanted to try! S-since, I’ve been there to enjoy Omega Eren and Alpha Levi for the past few years….I think it’s time for me to try and write something on my own….O//////O  
> This is my first ABO dynamics try! I know that writing isn't meant to everyone, but I at least want to give it a try! ;oo 
> 
> Oh and I don’t have a beta person to read this and help me fix it, so please forgive me all my mistakes! (especially gramma! <3)
> 
> Now… Here’s a little something to get started:  
> * Alphas - are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas have a knot when aroused.  
> * Betas - are subordinate to Alphas and is not be able to impregnate Omegas. Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy with none of the special attributes. Alphas and Omegas present at birth time, if a child is not presented it’s a Beta.  
> * Omegas - Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form bonds, mate bond and soul bond, the latter is a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Male Omegas are only fertile while in heat. Omegas are not treated like they're something less than others just because of their dynamic. 
> 
> I don’t know have I missed anything, if you have questions don’t be scared to ask, and if you have any ideas for the fanfic I’m more than happy to listen, comment and let me know what you think!

Piano melody reaches everyone ears getting their attention and making everyone stand up, first comes a tiny couple of a young Alpha and a toddler Omega. Alpha boy wearing a styled black suit which suits perfectly with his neat undercut and a young strict scowl, softly furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, in one hand he holds a basket full of crimson red rose petals, with the other one he locks fingers with a cute baby omega, the later wearing a warm mint colored toddler outfit with a big ribbon over his chocolate, messy mop fitting perfectly with his deep ocean green eyes.

Levi a seven year old Alpha and his best friend Eren who only recently got four, walks down the aisle while scattering those rose petals. Eren counting his steps loudly and trying to match his pace with Levis, just like they had practiced, wearing a cute baby pout out of concentration, which Levi finds way to adorable...

Then shortly after Levi and Eren makes their way to the front, the bride comes up, Isabel looking stunning in that white wedding dress, having that veil over her face making her look really mesmerizing, Grisha is holding his daughters hand as hes walking her to her future husband. Furlan who stands beside the altar, next to his best man and the priest, obviously a little nervous about it, but not because he’s scared, he’s just to happy that this day actually came and hell be able to spend the rest of his life with Izzie. After making her way down the aisle she kisses her dads cheeks and takes Furlans hand, getting closer…both Isabel and Furlan haven’t seen each other in wedding clothing, so it’s hard to take their eyes of each other now.. but once priest clears his trout everyone gets to the listening…grandmas already starts crying, some of family friends and guests also get emotional…

"Today there will be no dearly beloved, no betrothed, and no ancient rhyme of the married. Today there are no dead languages to solemnize vows that are very much alive and will remain so for a lifetime. Today promises become permanent and friends become family...."

 

* * *

 

 

Sina high it said. In big bold outlined writing that stuck out like a sore thumb. Summer was over and it was time for school to start again. It was the first day back at school but it felt as though he had never left and everything was just like before summer started. He walked through the front gates charging towards the entrance door when suddenly, he was brutally attacked and tackled to the ground with a big thump and a heavyweight on his chest and the shriek fallowing later made his headache much worse.

 - LEEEEVVVIIII!!!! ITS BEEN SOOO LOONG!!! - Screamed the weight that crashed him down to the ground... Levi curses under his breath while pushing the crazy brunet off of him.

\- First, if you'll get dirt on me again I'll knock your tongue down your throat so far, that the next words you say will come out as a fart...- says Levi and scoffs when Hange just grins at him, not even cringing at Levis threats, she's either used to them already or she's actually anticipating for Levi to actually do it.....- Second, shitty fucking glasses, we've seen each other like twelve hours ago...- continues Levi while brushing his jeans and fixing his shirt, fucking Hange, made him look like a mess.

\- oh so we did!! who cares! I can't wait to start class! -  she exclaimed as she grabbed Levis arm and drifted him away through the door...

Class was as usual, the teacher introduced the topics while Levi listened and tried to think of ways to kill that annoying old hag, she and her stupid group projects, nobody wanted to pair with Levi knowing he never helps and he's just to mean to handle to everyone except the crazy beta Hange.

In this school everyone is mostly betas, beta is the most common within dynamics, there's 50% of betas population around the world male and female almost equally, then there's 30% of Alphas, mostly males, and only 20% of omegas out of which only 5% is male...which is just fucking amazing....every alpha dreams of having his own omega, and Levi is of no exception here... with that thought Levi made his way to the back yard of the school, getting comfy for a light midday nap under a big oak tree...just before closing his eyes he noticed a group of beta girls ranting about something...  
As usual in every other school you have the groups such as the geeks, the cheers, the jocks, the nerds, the musicians, the internet freaks, the loners, the free spirit and then there's him, the one who don't fit to neither of that category... There's no point in such groups really when for a fact they are all the same.... people expect to be seen with people they are supposed to be seen with, what happened to individual minds? Levi sighs and looks up at the tree top getting lost in his own thoughts...

\- so I heard there's a new guy at school - came the low and calm voice of his other friend, Erwin, he's the only other alpha he knows his age, and it pisses him the hell off but at the same time kinda calms him down.. Levi just sighs and slowly looks up at his friend meeting those cold icy irises with his gunmetal blue ones...  
  
\- ...fuck him...-  Levi says with a yawn, with no sense of care in the world, he doesn't get how people can be happy or thrilled about something you don't even know, and Levi is definitely not the person to pretend or act that he likes something when he literally couldn't even care to give a single fuck.


	2. "douchekazoo bullshit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long, and having only so little... \QuQ /  
> dunt hate me...! /QoQ/

It didn't take long for Hange to find Levi and Erwin she definitely is crazy but at least she brings snacks, and it never gets boring to listen about her experiments, not that Levi would ever admit it but he does enjoy her company, sometimes.  
Break ends just as fast as it begins and now they all have to go to their next class, and Levi has to go take his books from his locker, he lets Erwin and Hange go first while he does that short trip to get his books. His locker had changed place this year and he thinks it's for the better, he now can sneak into the janitors room and get free cleaning supplies to sanitize his locker to his standards.  
As Levi picked up his books, he realized he was late for class. „ oh shit! Better fucking run for it“  he thought, he already knew better to not to be late so few specific classes and this being one of them, he ran through the corridors whilst shoving his books into his bag no seeing where he was going...  
  
\- **_watch out!_** \- cried out a voice but Levi was too late and didn't stopped in time, crashing into the body that appeared in front of him.

A loud thud rang trough the already empty corridors as two bodies tumbled one into another, books scattered onto the ground, that did not belonged to Levi, and a sharp - pain filled yelp fallowed the crash....  
Just when Levi was about to curse the hell out of this brat ..who the hell he thinks he is, fucking little shit that didn’t move away and dared to touch Levi, with his dirty paws, and even stopped him from getting to class, to damn _Shadis_ class....Levis ass is going to get so roasted and it’s all thanks to this little piece of shit...  
Just before he opens his mouth to speak up, or more like to let the brat know his place...his nose caught the most sweet and delicious scent he have ever encountered in his life...it was so sweet and delicious that he could even feel it on his tongue tip...  
-...I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking  where I was going! Are you okay? - the careful and gentle tone brings him back to his body and his eyes settles on a coconut shaped blond head...the crease in Levis brows deepens because **_holly shit_** this person in front of him is definitely an omega...and not just an omega...a **_male_** omega...  
  
This has to be some sort of douchekazoo bullshit. By how rare male omegas are Levi thought that they have already went extinct or something...  
The kid was grabbing his scattered things now, while kneeling onto the dirty school floor. Levi did a once-over and looked up to find two turquoise colored eyes stare at him and a face full of concern, with a little bit of fear, that also got mixed into that sweet scent, making it go just slightly bit bitter…probably because Levi still didn’t answer him…and its making the little coconut omega anxious…  
-....'m fine brat...- is all that Levi manages to say to this rare creature in front of him. Then he knelt down to help whilst the boy rambled the papers into his folder. The boy smiled at Levi, then thanked while getting up, the bitterness disappearing and the sweetness returning, that fills Levis nostrils once again after he takes another deep breath. Unconsciously Levis Alpha praised him for making the omega feel more comfortable in his presence.

Just when Levi was about to ask the boy his name, another alpha showed up, a female, with a glare so too close to his. Her hair was blackberry colored and cut short, chin-length. Her eyes were just a shade darker than his, and he actually wondered that maybe he’s related to this female.  
He got snapped from thoughts when her scent rose dangerously, almost provocating, and Levi itched to take on the challenge. She probably sniffed out the interest in Levis own scent to this little coconut brat, and got too damn protective.  
\- Armin, shouldn't you be in class right now? – she completely ignored the glare that Levi sent her way and took Armin hand, pulling him to his class.  
\- Sorry Kas, I bumped into someone….. – the boy, who Levi found out is Armin, tried to explain himself. That’s the last that Levi heard, because as soon as those two were gone, Levi sighed deeply and brushed his hand through his undercut...  
\- Clusterfuck. – he whispered to himself, he never smelt anything so sweet before, maybe even too sweet for Levis liking, but it definitely was an experience he never had before…he no longer feels like going back to class, not anymore for sure, but he also can’t just stand in the hall way like this, so without anyone noticing him, gets to the nurse office and takes one of the vacant beds, getting comfy and sighing deeply…Thinking about that omega, and in general about omegas…he knows just enough to count on his fingers…  
  
_Whilst letting himself get lost in his thoughts, his eyes slowly closes and he dozes off…for the first time in what feels like forever, he had an actual dream …a dream of something so soft, and so perfect…he can feel and taste the scent…but he can’t recognize what it is…but it smells like home, so inviting and warm…he sees someone, but he can’t recognize the person…  
it’s a child, and way younger than he himself is….with brown messy hair…and eyes as deep as the ocean itself, making him drown in them. Looking at them is a torture, he would die by being breathless from just watching this person…this omega… **his omega…**_

**Author's Note:**

> To try writing this I was inspired by;
> 
> * - philmycupputsomelesterinit "Moving On" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7934620  
> * - Chou_cosplay "The Sweet Scent of Intoxication":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9106663  
> * - xMadDisaster "An Ultimate Betrayal" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7934620
> 
> These are my most favorite works so far, a huge Thank you for writing them! <3 <3 <3


End file.
